Memories
by Queen Athena
Summary: Gundam WingSailor Moon Crossover Almost everyone close to Usagi dies, and the Silver Crystal is unable to bring them back to life and cracks, causing Usagi to loose her memories. Poor Trowa doesn't know what he's getting himself into.
1. Prolodgue

Author's Note- This is a GW/SM crossover, and before you read the first sentence and get discouraged, the sailor senshi do not betray Usagi or anything like that. No betrayals. And this takes place after Sailor Moon stars by a month or two, so everyone is still the same age. I won't go into detail about the _evil that invaded_. All you need to know is that it's an evil energy that invaded from outside the solar system and all the senshi were fighting it. And I know it's kinda short, but I promise to update pretty often. Now, onto the story.

Prolodgue 

Eternal Sailor Moon lay on the ground. She remembered using the last of her energy to destroy the evil that had invaded. Was she dead then? She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. That simple act took almost all her energy, so she de-transformed from Eternal Sailor Moon to Usagi in order to save her energy. All around her was the wreckage and destruction the battle had caused. She looked to her side where she last remembered him being. He lay on the ground a few feet away in his Prince Endymion form. She stumbled over to him and fell to her knees. Crying, she rolled him over and put his head on her lap.

"Mamo-chan, wake-up. Mamo-chan?" she asked in a small, scared voice. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her. He started to say  
something so couldn't hear, so she bent closer to him.

"Usako, I love………." His voice trailed off and his eyes closed.

"Don't worry Mamo-chan, I'll heal you with the Silver Crystal." She took out her brooch and opened it. She placed both hands on the crystal inside it and it faintly glowed. The crescent moon on her forehead flashed yellow and disappeared again, and the silver crystal dulled. She had used up to much power fighting the evil. She closed her brooch and looked down at Prince Endymion. She knew he was dead. He'd used all his power helping her fight the evil. She got to her feet again. She would find her senshi and they would lend her enough power to bring him back to life. She looked around and saw them on the ground behind her. She stumbled over to them. Everyone except for Sailor Pluto lay there with their hands joined. In the back of her mind she recalled that Pluto hadn't been able to leave the Gate of Time. And with that she realized something else and fell to her knees again with shock. She could only feel Sailor Pluto's presence, there was nothing but emptiness where everyone else's should have been. Even when they were dead she could still feel their presence. That was how she brought them back with the Silver Crystal. But if she couldn't feel them at all, how would she bring them back, even Mamo-chan's was gone. She didn't understand why she couldn't feel them.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't realize that Sailor Pluto was standing beside her.

"Princess Serenity." She looked up at Sailor Pluto and saw that she was also crying.

"Sailor Pluto, why can't I feel Mamo-chan and my friends?" She held a hand to her heart, "they should be right here, but I don't feel them. Is there something wrong with me?" Sailor Pluto bent down and picked up Usagi.

"Princess, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help during the battle. But my being here wouldn't have changed the outcome, except that I wouldn't be here to help you now." She opened up a portal to the Time Gate. She couldn't leave it unguarded for more than a second. She stepped through the portal and Usagi looked behind them.

"We can't just leave them there. I have to bring them all back. With your help, I think the Crystal will have enough power." Sailor Pluto stepped through the portal and Usagi looked up at her in confusion. "Pluto?"

"I'm sorry Princess, but we can't bring them back. The evil that invaded was able to stop them from reincarnating. I think they used all their energy helping you survive the battle. I'm not even sure if you'll reincarnate again." Usagi didn't want to believe what Sailor Pluto said but she knew it was true. She could feel it, the emptiness that told her friends and true love could never come back.

"What about Chibi-Usa?" Pluto looked down at her with tears in her eyes.

"As long as Endymion was alive there was always a possibility of her being born. But now that he's gone, she doesn't exist. I'm so sorry Princess, but there's nothing I can do."

Usagi didn't know how she could live without everyone. Her true-love, her daughter, and her friends no longer existed. Usagi felt like she would shatter without everyone to hold her together. She couldn't live without them, she just couldn't.

That was the last thing Usagi Tsukino thought. She couldn't take the emotional pressure and the Silver Crystal, which was connected through her by her emotions, cracked. The Silver Crystal tried to follow her emotions but couldn't. This had never happened to it before, and it simply cracked. This released some of it's power and since it was already at the Gate of Time is went right through and took it's maiden with it. Leaving Pluto alone t the Gate of Time once again.


	2. An Adult to Adult Conversation

Author's Note- You already know the SM timeline, the GW time line for this chapter is a few moths after the wars. Bu tall the others will be in the year A.C. 199. Also, this chapter comes before the prolodgue in timeline order. But it's like a flash-back-thing. And I know this one is short two but I've been kinda busy doing summer reading for school.

Chapter One 

A few months after the wars, Trowa had decided he didn't want to be in the circus anymore. He was no longer trying to hide himself and a mobile suit. He only stayed because he had nowhere else to go. He probably would have stayed at the circus forever if it weren't for a certain little girl.

Apparently she was living with an aunt of hers in the circus. She would often come over to his and Cathy's trailer and just be. She would have conversations with Cathy, or just sit silently with him. One day she came over when Cathy wasn't there and started an unusual conversation with him. (Or half a conversation, remember who she's talking to.) When she talked to him that day she sounded different than she normally did, more mature and adult-like.

"Why do you stay at the circus?" He looked over at her, and decided there would be no harm done talking to her. He had a feeling she wasn't expecting him to remain mute right now anyway.

"I have nowhere else I need to be." Which was true, he didn't have to fight OZ anymore, and the Preventers had everything else under control.

"How do you know if you're not there?" He was thinking of the other gundam pilots. And they would contact him if anything came up.

"They would ask for help."

"What if they couldn't ask for help?" He looked over at her, and could tell from her expression that she was dead serious and not just playing a game of 'what if'. She was expecting to have an adult to adult conversation with him, which he thought was a little funny, because he was about 19 and she was 10.

"I suppose someone would have to find them. And help them."

"How would they find them?" He thought about this for a moment and only one answer came to mind. She was asking strange questions.

"Someone could tell you where they were." He expected her to ask 'What if no one knew where they were. Instead she changed subject, while still keeping it an adult conversation.

"Cathy's in love. Did you know? He drives in has car where the circus goes just to see her." Trowa was surprised, even thought he didn't let it show. He did know that, and he was wondering what would come of it. "I saw him buy a ring at a store in town yesterday."

"Then I'm happy for her." And he was, he loved Cathy like a sister. And he wanted her to be happy with this man who loved her.

"She won't accept though, she'll stay here with you. She could never bring herself to leave you behind." He was taken off guard with that statement. He thought about it for a minute and decided she was right. He hadn't given it much thought before, but he remembered how she had acted hen he got temporary amnesia during the wars.

Cathy came back then, with her arms full of groceries, and Trowa got up to help her with them. The little girl got up and said she had to get back and start packing her things because she was leaving to go live with her mom in a few hours. That night, after he had thought over their conversation carefully, he had a talk with Cathy and they both decided to move on and go their separate ways. Of course they would still keep in touch and visit every now and then. The man mentioned earlier (the guy that loved Cathy) proposed to her the next day. She left the circus to live with him, and Trowa just left. He moved to Tokyo and got an apartment and a job.


	3. Footprints in the Snow

Author's Note- The GW time line is in the year A.C. 199, Trowa's 19. The little girl from the last chapter will be explained next chapter. So please read and review, now onto the story.

Chapter Two

It was snowing when Trowa got off work. It had been snowing all day and there was suppose to be a blizzard that evening. So he did the sensible thing and hurried home before the storm kicked in. He was passing by an alleyway on the way to his apartment building when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He looked but saw footsteps going into the alley, but none coming out. They were small footsteps, maybe a child's. And he knew a child shouldn't be outside when the blizzard hit. He stepped into the ally and saw the footsteps went around a dumpster. He looked behind the dumpster and saw a teenage girl lay in the snow. He crouched down to feel her pulse, it was faint, and her breath was shallow. He picked her up and noticed that she was very pale and her lips were blue. He wondered how long she'd been out in the snow. His apartment was closer than the hospital and he needed to get her inside before it started. In the back of his mind he knew that the person who left the footprints had been wearing shoes, and that this girl was barefoot. But he shrugged it off that she had taken her shoes off.

Once he got to his apartment he realized that she was soaked from the snow. She was small and he didn't have anything that would fit her. But he managed to change her into one of his long shirts that looked like a mini dress on her. He wondered what she would think when she woke up like that. He pushed that thought away and concentrated on more important things, like making sure she _would_ wake up.

He set her on his bed and piled blankets on her. When he had done everything he could think of and went over to the phone to call the hospital and inform them that he had someone in need of medical attention. But the phone lines were out. He assumed it was because of the blizzard, which was in full blast by now. So he got a book and went to watch over his 'patient'. He sat down by the bed and read his book. Every 15 minutes he would check her pulse and temperature. After some time had gone by, her temperature, breathing, and pulse returned to normal and he removed the extra blankets. That was when he realized just how small she was. She was a little short and very skinny, but the uniform she was wearing when he found her said Juban High. He was looking at her and thinking about how small she was to be in high school when he noticed something on her forehead, and he leaned over her to get a better look at it. It was an imprint of a crescent moon, lighter than the rest of her skin so it almost appeared white. But unless you were looking right at it you didn't even see it. It seemed too natural to be a tattoo, but it didn't look natural enough to be a birthmark. He reached out and ran his fingers over it to see if it felt like skin, it did. Then he heard a small gasp and he realized that she was looking at him.


	4. Drawing Conclusions

Author's Note - Not much to say except the identity of the little girl is explained in this chapter, but everything else about her will be explained next chapter. So please read and review.

Slowly, she fought off sleep and came to her senses. Suddenly, the amount of light penetrating her eyelids lessoned, and she could her quiet breathing. Who ever they were, they were close, maybe half a foot from her face. She pondered for a moment why someone would be that close to her and who they might be. Her mind drew a blank. Whoever the where touched her forehead and her eyes snapped open on reflex and she let out a small gasp. He was _this_ close to her face, staring intently at her forehead. He heard her gasp and immediately his attention was on her open eyes. He looked surprised for a second and then his emotions where hidden from her. He sat up in his chair, and she did the same. She looked at him, and noticed he had brown hair that was short, except for his 'bang' that hid one of his eyes. The other eye was emerald green and emotionless. He seemed to be looking at her as well, probably looking at her hair and eye color. Her thoughts came to a sudden halt. Her hair and eye color, she didn't know them. Should she? She looked to her side where her hair fell onto the bed. It was very long, and very blond. She was about to attempt to look at her eyes to see what color they were, but stopped herself when she realized how stupid that would be. Then she noticed that she was only wearing a t-shirt. It was a very long shirt that went down to right above her knees. She wasn't sure what she should be wearing, but the fact that she was only wearing a shirt bothered her. She knew she wouldn't go anywhere or be with strangers dressed like this. She looked at him again, his 'eye' and face were still expressionless, and he was just sitting there watching her.

"Do I know you, do I live here?" He looked startled for a moment before he was expressionless again.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She didn't know this person, and she didn't live here. She would never go somewhere dressed like this. She started to draw conclusions. Her mind screamed warnings or being alone with strange men, and how it's to late once the kitten is caught by the wolf. She would have gotten out of bed and bolted for the door, but she was frozen in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

At the Gate of Time

After Usagi disappeared into the Gate of Time Sailor Pluto immediately started to search the time stream for her. Oblivious to everything else, she searched only for her princess. When her princess appeared in the time stream again, it was in an alleyway in Tokyo. She watched as her unconscious princess was slowly buried in snow and froze to death. At that point, Sailor Pluto didn't care that she wasn't suppose to interfere. Her princess came first. She was about to step through the gate to help her princess when she sensed another presence. She whirled around, and pointed her staff at the intruder. She gasped and almost dropped her staff. Standing there was a little girl of about 11, a little girl with pale skin, short black hair, and purple eyes.

"Hotaru?"


	5. Death

Author's Note - I've ment to post a chapter every day, but I've been really busy lately. And I have to go to Summer Camp for a week so there wont be any updates for a while. I'm really sorry about that. But please read and review, and I promise to post the next chapter as soon as I can.

Sailor Pluto lowered her staff and looked at the girl.

"You can't be Hotaru, she no longer exists."

"You're right. I'm not Hotaru because she no longer exists."

"Then why do you look so much like her?"

"Because I used to be Hotaru, and Hotaru used to be me, just as I also used to be death and rebirth, and they were me."

"Could you explain?"

"I was Sailor Saturn, Hotaru, death, and rebirth. The reason that Hotaru was Sailor Saturn, and the Messiah of Death, and the Messiah of rebirth, is because all of the things in me were her as well. The same reason Sailor Saturn was the soldier of death and rebirth. And had I not been death and rebirth, I would have ceased to exist with the other sailor senshi. Even though our princess locked away the part of me that was death when she destroyed Pharaoh 90, it was still there. And so even though Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, and rebirth were destroyed, you cannot kill death. So I am still alive." Sailor Pluto once again took a fighting stance.

"If all you are is death, do you plan to destroy the world?" Death (that's what I'm going to call Hotaru now) gave a small, kind smile.

"No, Sailor Pluto, I'm not going to destroy this world. I am alive, but I am not awake." Sailor Pluto lowered her staff.

"Why can't I see you in the time stream?"

"Because you did not recognize me, now that you do, look at the time stream again. Look at our princess." Sailor Pluto did and saw that Usagi did not freeze to death in a blizzard. Instead Death walked up to her and stood there, waiting for something. Then someone walked into the alley and followed Death's footprints to where the princess lay. Right before death came into his view she disappeared, and reappeared at the Gate of Time. And the boy took the princess home with him and nursed her back to health. "The princess will be taken care of. That man is Trowa Barton, you should know him because he is important to the time stream." Sailor Pluto turned to look at Death again.

"It's thoughtful of you to make sure the princess is taken care of, even though you owe her nothing in the form you are in now. But it should be her remaining loved ones that take care of her, that would be me and possible you. Why are you having this man help her?"

"You are mistaken, I owe the princess everything. It is because of the princess that I am asleep and do not have to drop the Silence Glaive on this world. I am indebted to her, and I still consider her my princess. Shouldn't purity be above all else? And the reason that I choose Trowa Barton to care for her instead of us, is because she has no memory of her past life."

"Then we should help her regain it."

"No, if she remembers her love and friends that died helping and protecting her she would be heartbroken. It is better that she doesn't remember. Her memories are sealed away under a thin sheet of ice. One step on the ice, and it will shatter." Sailor Pluto thought it over. She wanted to watch over her princess, but she could always do that from the Gate of Time. And be ready to intervene if the need should arise.

"Fine, I will stay away from the princess as long as she is happy and safe."

"Thank you Sailor Pluto. Will you now go to when I first become aware of myself and tell me when and where our princess will arrive. I will understand and handle everything else." Death then disappeared, and Sailor Pluto went through the Gate of Time to when Death first became aware.


	6. Bad Timing

Author's Note- Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I was at summer camp. And I know it's short for having not updated in so long, but I've been really busy.

Chapter Five 

"Do I know you, do I live here?" Trowa was unprepared for those questions and it took him a moment to answer.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Trowa lost himself in thought for a few seconds. What could have happened to her so that she was in an alley, probably left to freeze to death, with what he assumed was a concussion. She had had a good number of bruises that he had shrugged off as none of his business. And a few disturbing scenarios came to mind and he really hoped none of them were even remotely close to what had happened. He stopped his train of thought when he realized she wasn't asking him anything else. She sat unmoving on the bed staring at him. He watched her eyes glaze over and realized she was about to cry. For a very short second he wondered what she was crying about before he realized it. He had been so preoccupied in his own thoughts that he hadn't considered what she was thinking.

"I'm not going to hurt you." It didn't have the desired effect. Instead she started crying uncontrollably as she curled into a fetal position. And even though Trowa had done nothing wrong he suddenly felt like the worst person on the Earth and colonies. He reached out to comfort her but then decided that was a stupid thing to do. She probably didn't want to be touched. He desperately wanted to comfort her though. He tried to come up with a way to comfort her without upsetting her more and drew several blanks. Then, to his utter horror, the doorbell rang. The girls head shot up and stared at his open bedroom door, still crying. Trowa suddenly remembered it was only a week until Christmas. The doorbell rang again, and kept ringing. He decided it was Duo at the door. He got up slowly and looked at the girl. She was staring at the doorway with hopeful anticipation, undoubtedly expecting to be rescued. He slowly started to the door and was about halfway there when he heard a loud thump and a muffled "Ow!"

Wufei? Hopefully no, probably yes. He got to the door and opened it. If Trowa had been as emotional as Duo he probably would have cried. Standing in front of him were Duo, Wufei, and Quatre. Quatre felt his emotions and looked at him questioningly. Duo walked right past Trowa and into the apartment. Trowa just stood there with a feeling of impending doom. Quatre felt it and was about to ask him what was wrong when they heard Duo say,

"Huh?" Trowa slowly turned around as Wufei and Quatre came into the apartment to see what it was. There she was, just as he had left her, still crying, with her legs held tight against herself. She was staring at them, what he assumed was her hope of rescue drained from her eyes. And her once again felt like a very bad person, and at the same time, wished he had closed the bedroom door.

There was silence for a few seconds as everyone looked at the girl and then at Trowa.

"Ummm….. Trowa……" Duo was the first one to talk, followed by Quatre.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation. I mean, Trowa wouldn't….." His voice trailed off. Then the girl started whimpering and curled into a fetal position on her side. Quatre looked at Trowa, then at the girl. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she pulled closer into herself. He started rubbing her back and reassuring her, and telling her that she was safe. Duo, who had been speechless, finally voiced his opinion.

"Geez Trowa, what did you do?" Trowa wanted to tell him all _he_ did was _save her_ from freezing to death. But instead, he calmed himself down and kept his emotionless mask on.

"Barton, you should explain this, now." Wufei said in a steely voice. He considered for a minute how best to explain himself.

"I found her in an alley near here." Duo looked at him skeptically,

"Why were you in an alley?"

"I saw footprints going in and not out. I was going to remind them there was a blizzard. She was laying there unconscious. I brought her here so she wouldn't freeze to death. When she woke up she asked me if she knew me and if she lived here. I told her no, and she started crying. Then you came." Trowa would have preferred an explanation with less talking, but he deemed it necessary. Wufei looked like he was ready to accept Trowa's explanation. And Quatre looked sympathetically at the girl, while continuing to comfort her. The girl, who had quieted to listen to Trowa's explanation, gave a small whimper and sat up. She looked at Trowa like she was trying to decide something. Everyone watched her as she looked at what she was wearing. Everyone looked at Trowa and Duo voiced everyone's question.

"She was wearing _that_ outside in the snow?" Trowa gave a mental sigh.

"Her clothes were wet." Wufei nodded in understanding and Quatre's face turned very, very red, and he stayed silent. Duo let out a small "oh". Duo asked another question.

"Why did she ask if she lived here?"

"I think she has a concussion."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence for a minute, then Quatre started to talk to the girl.

"Are you ok now?" She looked down and nodded. Quatre reached into his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and handed it to her. She took it with a quiet thank you and wiped her eyes. She looked up at the other three who were still standing in the bedroom doorway. And Quatre took it as a sign for introductions. He touched her shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm Quatre Rabera Winner. These are my friends Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei." He pointed to each in turn. She looked at Quatre,

"I'm—uh," she looked at the other three guys and then back at Quatre with a pleading and confused look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Quatre asked. She looked down at her lap where her hands were. She stayed quiet for a minute and then looked up at Quatre again. Her eyes were wet, she looked like she was about to cry again.

"I don't remember anything." She said quietly.


End file.
